


6 - huge

by hank_big (kasssumi)



Series: Robovember 2018 [5]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: First Time, M/M, Penis In Vagina Sex, Trans Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Vaginal Fingering, wspomniane Markus/Simon
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-19 23:45:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16544636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasssumi/pseuds/hank_big
Summary: Connor miał nadzieję, że on również będzie mógł doświadczyć takiego zadowolenia. Tylko o ile Simon i Markus już byli parą i mieli za sobą wiele zbliżeń… o tyle przed Connorem było jeszcze sporo do przejścia, żeby mógł związać się z Hankiem. Ze swojej strony był już cały gotowy, aby stać się jego chłopakiem, kochankiem, partnerem, ale nie wiedział, czy Hank czuł to samo.Przez kolejne tygodnie było coraz lepiej, ale dla Connora nadal było to za wolno. Zauważył, że Hank spogląda na niego, kiedy myśli, że Connor nie patrzy, skupia się na jego ustach, kiedy android mówi, często staje jak najbliżej niego. Tyle Connorowi wystarczyło, aby wziąć sprawy w swoje ręce.





	6 - huge

**Author's Note:**

> Cokolwiek bym napisała z Hankiem, to zgadzałoby się z promptem, bo Hank zawsze jest huge, ale przypomniałam sobie, że istnieje [ten krótki komiks](https://twitter.com/1000kcal_/status/1020992303287054336) i wykorzystałam go w tym fiku. 
> 
> Connor zdecydował, że zamiast penisa sprawi sobie waginę, stąd te tagi, ale również ponownie piszę, że jestem cis kobietą, więc pisząc takie elementy trans po prostu się staram. Zarówno Hank jak i Connor nazywają genitalia Connora żeńskimi nazwami.

— Hank! Connor! Do mojego biura!

Connor ledwo co wszedł na posterunek, a Fowler już na niego krzyczał. Przez chwilę pomyślał, że może nie powinien jeszcze wracać do pracy, mimo oficjalnego pisma potwierdzającego, że owszem, powinien. Z zamyślenia wyrwał go Hank, który zarzucił rękę na jego ramiona i pociągnął go w stronę biura kapitana.

— Też pierwszy dzień w pracy po powrocie, co? — zapytał Hank, ściskając go szybko i opuszczając rękę. — Moje zawieszenie też się właśnie skończyło.

Connor wiedział, że Hank został zawieszony za złamanie nosa agentowi Perkinsowi. Uśmiechnął się kącikiem ust, wiedząc, że Hank zrobił to dla niego, kiedy poprosił o dodatkowe pięć minut, aby mógł zakończyć wtedy jeszcze aktywną sprawę dewiantów. Rozwiązaniem Hanka było pobicie agenta, aby dać Connorowi te pięć minut.

— Wszystkie dokumenty dostarczyłem, poruczniku — odpowiedział Connor. — Teraz mogę się przedstawiać jako Connor, android przysłany przez departament policji w Detroit.

Hank zaśmiał się i poklepał go po plecach.

— Zasłużyłeś.

Uśmiech Connora złagodniał. Pochwały od Hanka zawsze silnie na niego oddziaływały, nawet kiedy jeszcze nie wiedział, jak blisko jest stania się dewiantem. Ba, to te pochwały i chęć ich usłyszenia sprawiły, że Connor w końcu się nim stał. Z pomocą Markusa, ale w większości dzięki Hankowi.

Dotarli do biura Fowlera i dowiedzieli się po prostu, że znowu zostali partnerami. Na szczęście. Ale też Fowler kazał im obiecać, że wszelkie komentarze i inne uprzedzenia na temat Connora _będą_ przechodziły przez niego i to _on_ się nimi zajmie, aby _nie brali spraw w swoje ręce, Hank_. Connor przytaknął, zgadzając się w milczeniu, a Hank dopiero po dłuższej chwili niechętnie skrzyżował ręce i burknął, że jasne, nie ma sprawy.

I tak zaczął się ich pierwszy dzień jako oficjalnych partnerów. Nie mieli żadnej konkretnej zbrodni, bardziej chodziło o uporządkowanie tego, czym się obecnie zajmowali (Hank) i zapoznanie się z pracą od strony pracownika, a nie konsultanta zesłanego do pomocy przez osoby trzecie (Connor). 

Na początku nie rozmawiali za dużo, od czasu do czasu rzucając krótkie pytania o Sumo czy o inne androidy. Dopiero podczas przerwy na kawę i pączki w pomieszczeniu socjalnym, Connor mógł opowiedzieć trochę więcej o tym, jak mu się żyje z Markusem i innymi przywódcami rewolucji.

— Okazało się, że Simon spędza w ogrodzie tyle samo czasu, co ja — mówił Connor, siedząc na parapecie. Uśmiechnął się chytrze. — Nie powiedział tego wprost, ale jego ulubione miejsce jest tuż obok szklanej pracowni, w której Markus spędza wiele czasu.

Hank zerknął na niego znad swojego czwartego pączka.

— Podoba mu się Markus? 

— Mhm. — Connor pokiwał głową. — Doskonale zdaje sobie sprawę, że tego nie ukrywa dobrze, właściwie wcale, i wszyscy wiedzą, ale z drugiej strony Markus jest taki sam. Obaj są uparci i nie chcą otwarcie przyznać, że są razem.

— Heh. — Hank upił łyk coli. — Myślałem, że sam się bujasz w tym Simonie, tyle o nim mówisz.

Connor otworzył szeroko oczy na te słowa.

— Nie! — powiedział szybko i zdecydowanie za głośno. — Nie — powtórzył ciszej, kiedy upewnił się, że nie zwrócił na nich niczyjej uwagi. — Simon jest dobrym przyjacielem. Mamy… wiele wspólnych tematów do rozmów.

Spojrzenie, jakim przeszył Hanka, było bardzo intensywne, ale mężczyzna nagle stwierdził, że musi zobaczyć, czy może wpakować sobie do ust całego pączka i zalać go colą, więc nic nie powiedział. Connor westchnął i przyglądał się tylko, jak Hank oblewa się trunkiem i w panice rzuca się do zlewu, aby zmyć colę i wytrzeć brodę.

Nie wrócili do tego tematu nawet podczas lunchu, kiedy to Hank zabrał Connora do Chicken Feed, mimo że android nie mógł jeść. Connor przyglądał się, jak Hank zapycha się burgerem, i zastanawiał się, czy jego podejrzenia były słuszne. 

Przypomniała mu się rozmowa, którą nie tak dawno przeprowadził z Simonem. Było to tuż po tym, kiedy Simon po raz pierwszy uprawiał seks z Markusem po zakupie swoich nowych genitaliów. 

— Wcześniej nie kłopotaliśmy się ze ściąganiem ubrań — mówił Simon rozmarzonym tonem, opierając się o balustradę balkonu. — Więc nawet nie widziałem, w jakiej dobrej formie jest. A jest… na co patrzeć. 

Connor przysłuchiwał się temu uważnie, bo sam zakupił te same genitalia i chciał wiedzieć wszystko, co się z nimi wiąże.

— Czy jego widok również wpłynął na stan twojego podniecenia? — zapytał.

— Tak-tak! — Simon gorączkowo pokiwał głową. — Jego ciało ma bardzo wyrzeźbione mięśnie. Widać je od razu, kiedy nie ma ubrań. Bardzo mi się to podoba. — Po ostatnich słowach na policzkach Simona wykwitł rumieniec i on sam przestąpił z nogi na nogę. 

Connor miał nadzieję, że on również będzie mógł doświadczyć takiego zadowolenia. Tylko o ile Simon i Markus już byli parą i mieli za sobą wiele zbliżeń… o tyle przed Connorem było jeszcze sporo do przejścia, żeby mógł związać się z Hankiem. Ze swojej strony był już cały gotowy, aby stać się jego chłopakiem, kochankiem, partnerem, ale nie wiedział, czy Hank czuł to samo. 

Kiedy mieli moment, aby ze sobą porozmawiać, było to bardziej upewnianie się, że z drugim wszystko w porządku. Na prośbę Hanka Connor opisywał postęp, z jakim sprawa androidów nabiera rozpędu zarówno w rządzie, jak i społecznie. Dlatego Connor tak bardzo wyczekiwał momentu, kiedy będzie mógł wrócić do policji i znowu pracować z Hankiem – przebywać z nim i mieć go na oku.

A co do zbliżeń? Teraz, kiedy Connor tylko wpatrywał się w Hanka jedzącego swój lunch, jego analityczne zdolności mówiły mu jedno – jeśli do zbliżenia miałoby dojść, Connor na pewno nie zobaczyłby wyrzeźbionych mięśni Hanka. Nawet jeśli takie miał, to zła dieta i alkohol na pewno przykryły je już masą tłuszczu. Connor… nie czuł się z tym źle. W jego głowie pojawił się obraz pluszowego misia, a zaraz potem Hank, nagi od pasa w górę, z brzuszkiem i misiowatymi uszkami na głowie. Z trudem utrzymywał neutralny wyraz twarzy, bo czegokolwiek by nie zrobił, to Hank na pewno zapytałby, o co chodzi, a Connor nie chciał wymyślać kłamstw. Chciałby przytulić się do Hanka i nie puszczać przez… przynajmniej kilka minut. Ale nie mógł tego zrobić, więc tylko się mu przyglądał.

Koniec końców pierwszy dzień minął bardziej na zaznajamianiu się na nowo niż robieniem kroków w przód do takiej relacji z porucznikiem, o jakiej Connor marzył. Wrócił do posiadłości Manfredów trochę zasmucony i zirytowany. Nie próbował tego ukryć, kiedy zapukał do pokoju Simona. Blondyn zaprosił go do środka i od razu zauważył, że Connorowi leży coś na sercu, więc zachęcił go do zwierzenia się i wysłuchał go. 

Przez kolejne tygodnie było coraz lepiej, ale dla Connora nadal było to za wolno. Zauważył, że Hank spogląda na niego, kiedy myśli, że Connor nie patrzy, skupia się na jego ustach, kiedy android mówi, często staje jak najbliżej niego. Tyle Connorowi wystarczyło, aby wziąć sprawy w swoje ręce i kiedy Hank zaprosił go do siebie na mecz, Connor od razu się zgodził, jednak odmówił pojechania z nim zaraz po pracy. Musiał się przygotować. Pojawił się u Hanka w stroju, który wybrał dla niego Simon, mówiąc, że podkreśla wszystko, co u Connora można podkreślić. 

Przez pierwszą połowę wszystko przebiegało tak, jak można się tego spodziewać. Siedzieli przed telewizorem Hanka, porucznik oglądał mecz, a Connor pochłaniał jego bliskość i zastanawiał się, co może zrobić, aby Hank w końcu się do niego dobrał. Tak bardzo chciał poczuć go na sobie. Te ogromne dłonie, wszędzie, te szerokie barki, to pokaźne ciało między swoimi nogami…

— Connor? — zapytał Hank, spoglądając na niego pytająco. 

Android zorientował się, że właśnie w meczu jest przerwa, a Hank musiał zadać mu pytanie, ale nie miał zielonego pojęcia, o co mogłoby chodzić. Czuł thirium w policzkach ze wstydu, ale nie odwrócił wzroku, tylko wpatrywał się w twarz porucznika. Ukochaną, a nawet utęsknioną twarz.

— Jesteś taki przystojny, Hank — powiedział cicho, stawiając wszystko na jedną kartę. — Mogę cię pocałować?

Hanka zatkało. Patrzył na Connora szeroko otwartymi oczami, z niedowierzaniem. Connor przyłożył dłoń do jego policzka i przysunął się, powtarzając pytanie.

— Mogę, Hank? Proszę.

Przez chwilę wzrok Hanka wędrował od jednego oka Connora do drugiego, jakby szukał w nim wyjaśnienia innego niż to, że android naprawdę tego od niego chce. Connor uśmiechnął się zachęcająco i na szczęście nie musiał długo czekać, bo Hank pokonał te brakujące centymetry między nimi… aby cmoknąć Connora w usta, krótko ale dosadnie, a następnie znowu się odsunąć. Connor zmarszczył brwi i przyłożył drugą rękę do twarzy Hanka, aby przytrzymać go w miejscu i pocałować tak, jak chciał od dłuższego czasu. 

Skupił się na jego górnej wardze, trzymając ją chwilę między ustami, aby po chwili wypuścić i pocałować ją ponownie. Czekał, aż Hank zacznie odpowiadać, zacznie oddawać pocałunek, a kiedy porucznik uchylił usta, Connor od razu wysunął język – ale tylko polizał nim dolną wargę Hanka. Ten sapnął, trochę zaskoczony, ale bardziej przez to, że dotarło do niego, że Connor naprawdę tego chce. 

Objął Connora ramieniem, drugą rękę położył na jego udzie i w końcu zaczął go całować tak, że Connor mógł uznać swoje uwodzenie za sukces. Teraz tylko popchnąć porucznika w odpowiednią stronę… Może najpierw jednak więcej pocałunków. Tak. Connor postanowił, że warto przelizać się z Hankiem jeszcze przynajmniej paręnaście minut, aby poznać dokładnie nie tylko jego wargi, ale i usta, język, zęby, podniebienie… Connor dostawał tyle danych, że był nimi aż przeładowany; jednocześnie chciał je wszystkie dokładnie przejrzeć i przeanalizować, a z drugiej strony pragnął wciąż więcej i więcej.

Przy czym pragnął nie tylko więcej informacji do analizy. Nie czuł tej potrzeby tylko w receptorach w swoich ustach. Po raz pierwszy czuł tak silną potrzebę między swoimi nogami, że zaczął pulsować nie tylko tam, ale poczuł to też aż na skroniach.

— Hank — wydyszał, zmieniając pozycję i siadając na poruczniku okrakiem. Chciał wrócić do całowania, gotowy na ujeżdżanie ud Hanka, ale ten go powstrzymał.

— Hej, hej, Connor — powiedział, łapiąc oddech i trzymając Connora na odległość dłoni. — Nie musimy… 

— Ale ja chcę — przerwał mu android, pochylając głowę i całując Hanka po szyi. — Naprawdę, naprawdę chcę.

— Jezu — sapnął Hank, a Connor czuł, że mężczyzna powoli ustępuje. Uśmiechnął się i polizał go. — Dobra, dobra. Ale nie tu — zgodził się Hank bardzo łatwo.

Connor od razu z niego zeskoczył i wyciągnął rękę, aby móc pociągnąć porucznika do sypialni. Wiedział, że Hank śmieje się z jego pośpiechu, ale z drugiej strony zdawał sobie sprawę, że ego Hanka dzięki temu rośnie, a co za tym idzie – nie będzie się wahał, aby Connora przelecieć. 

Dopiero w sypialni Connor puścił Hanka, ale tylko po to, aby szybko ściągnąć swoje spodnie. Usłyszał jęk porucznika, kiedy ten zauważył, co też Connor ma między nogami. Posłał mu szeroki, zadowolony uśmiech i usiadł na materacu, od razu przesuwając się na poduszki i rozkładając uda. Hank klęknął między jego nogami i przesunął dłońmi od kolan, przez brzuch, do klatki piersiowej Connora, podciągając jednocześnie jego koszulkę. 

— Hank — rzucił android, wyprężając się i prezentując. — Jestem już dla ciebie taki mokry, Hank, zobacz.

Hank nie tylko spojrzał na waginę Connora, ale i przyłożył do niej dłoń, zakrywając ją całą samymi palcami, a jeszcze zdołał naciskać na wzgórek łonowy Connora. _Ogromne dłonie,_ pomyślał Connor, ponownie wyobrażając je sobie na swoim całym ciele. Hank jednak mu tego nie dał, bo odsunął się, aby móc ściągnąć koszulkę. Connor od razu uniósł się na łokciach, aby móc to wszystko widzieć – na dodatek w głowie ponownie pojawił mu się obraz Hanka z uszkami pluszowego misia, który…

Connor zaczął bardzo szybko mrugać. Chciał uruchomić diagnostykę komponentów optycznych, bo nie mógł _aż tak bardzo_ pomylić się w swoich założeniach co do ciała porucznika.

Hank był… cóż. Nadal był wielki, ale jego rozmiar nabrał całkiem innego znaczenia. Nie był miękki jak pluszowy miś. Był napakowany. Umięśniony. Wyglądał, jakby mógł wziąć Connora na ręce i nie zmęczyć się, pieprząc go przy ścianie. Nie miał wyrzeźbionych mięśni, nie był smukły, ale… same mięśnie miał. I było je widać. Connor wyciągnął ręce i przyłożył dłonie do brzucha Hanka, wciskając je w jego skórę i nie napotykając miękkiej tkanki, tylko twardy opór. Jęknął i jego biodra drgnęły.

— Hannnk — wyjęczał, zatrzymując palce we włosach na jego klatce piersiowej. Doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, że porucznik uśmiecha się chytrze, spoglądając na niego z góry. — Hank, proszę… 

Mężczyzna pochylił się i opadł na Connora, dotykając go całym ciałem, ale nie miażdżąc – mimo że Connor z wielką chęcią przyjąłby na siebie cały jego ciężar.

— Co mam zrobić z twoją cipką, Connor? — wyszeptał Hank prosto do jego ucha, po czym je pocałował. — Mam ją wylizać czy przelecieć?

Odkąd Markus pomógł go obudzić, Connor wiedział, że jeszcze kiedyś stanie przed niemożliwym wyborem, ale nie sądził, że nastąpi to tak szybko. Czy chciał poczuć usta Hanka na swojej waginie? Chciał. Oczywiście, że tak. Simon nie dzielił się żadnymi konkretnymi szczegółami, ale minetę wychwalał pod niebiosa. Z drugiej strony Connor doskonale widział spore wybrzuszenie w spodniach Hanka i nie mógł się doczekać, żeby mieć go w sobie.

Jęknął, sfrustrowany, i owinął wszystkie swoje kończyny wokół Hanka, drżąc lekko.

— Ćśś — wymruczał Hank, gładząc go po boku. — Wszystko dobrze, Connor. Co powiesz na palce, hm? — Android jęknął. Palce Hanka były całkiem grube. — Będę przy tobie, nie odejdę za daleko. Najpierw zrobię ci miłą, przyjemną palcówkę, a potem zobaczymy, dobrze? 

Hank mruczał do niego, całując go po twarzy, co jakiś czas zaciskając dłoń na biodrze czy nodze Connora. Wyraźnie czekał na jakiś znak od niego, dlatego android westchnął głęboko i w końcu pokiwał głową.

— Tak? Musisz mi powiedzieć, skarbie.

— Mhm — mruknął Connor, przesuwając ręce po plecach Hanka, w górę i w dół, a potem wsunął jedną z nich w jego włosy. — Tak.

— Wspaniale. Dobry chłopiec.

Hank pocałował go w kącik ust, ale Connor wykorzystał to, aby pocałować go porządnie. Przez chwilę tylko tym się zajmowali, błądząc rękoma po swoich ciałach i całując się, ale Hank w końcu zmienił pozycję tak, aby móc wsunąć dłoń między ich ciała. Zanim jednak dotarł do waginy Connora, oderwał się od jego ust i zmarszczył brwi.

— Zróbmy to inaczej — powiedział, unosząc się na kolana i ściągając nogi Connora w dół. Nie przejął się jego jękiem, tylko położył się obok niego, aby następnie pociągnąć androida tak, aby leżał w połowie na nim. — Teraz lepiej — oznajmił i już bez zwłoki zaczął pieścić Connora swoimi palcami.

W tej nowej pozycji Connor mógł zrobić o wiele więcej, niż wcześniej. Przede wszystkim najpierw w całości się rozebrał. Potem w końcu mógł skupić się na przyjemności, jakiej dostarczał mu Hank, a było to powoli budujące się buzujące napięcie. Mógł też dotykać ciała, na którym leżał. Najpierw dotknął policzka Hanka, przesuwając jego twarz, aby wrócić do pocałunków. Pojękiwał cicho, kiedy kciuk porucznika dobrał się do jego łechtaczki.

— Tutaj? — wymruczał Hank w jego usta, naciskając kciukiem mocniej.

— Mhm — potwierdził gorączkowo Connor, kiwając głową i podgryzając uśmiechnięte usta Hanka. 

Przesunął rękę po szyi porucznika na jego pierś, aby podrapać paznokciami między jego włosami. Hank syknął, kiedy Connor otarł je o jego sutek, więc teraz to Connor uśmiechnął się, zadowolony. Zaraz potem jego biodra drgnęły, kiedy Hank popukał jednym z palców jego wejście, ale nie wsunął go głębiej. Connor musiał odsunąć twarz od Hanka, więc oparł czoło o jego obojczyk i spojrzał w dół. 

Widział ruchy dłoni porucznika, widział, jak ta sama dłoń robi się coraz bardziej mokra od jego soków. Zagryzł wargę, bo miał wielką ochotę wylizać tę rękę. Ale jego wzrok skupił się też na czymś innym. Erekcja Hanka nadal wypychała jego spodnie, a Connor był jej bardzo ciekaw. Nic go nie powstrzymywało od po prostu sięgnięcia po nią.

Przesunął rękę po brzuchu Hanka ( _twarde, napięte mięśnie, mmm_ ) i bez problemu wsunął ją pod gumkę od jego spodni… 

Uniósł głowę i spojrzał na Hanka z szeroko otwartymi ustami, kiedy nie napotkał żadnej bielizny.

Porucznik był trochę zawstydzony, ale nie na tyle, aby przerwać pieszczenie Connora.

— Może też miałem na coś nadzieję dzisiaj — powiedział, uśmiechając się lekko.

— Hank — mruknął Connor, całując go głęboko, ale krótko. 

Porucznik zaśmiał się cicho, kiedy android znowu położył głowę na jego piersi, aby spoglądać w dół. W tym samym momencie, kiedy Connor w końcu chwycił jego erekcję w dłoń, Hank wsunął w niego palec, jakby tylko czekał na ten dotyk. Obaj westchnęli, obu drgnęły biodra.

Kolejne minuty minęły na wzajemnym poznawaniu się. Connor zarejestrował, że penis Hanka jest proporcjonalny do jego ciała – duży i gruby. Przełknął, już wyobrażając go w sobie. Hankowi z kolei udało się wsunąć w niego dwa palce i rozciągał go w przygotowaniu na kolejny.

— Chcesz, żebym się zmieścił, Connor? Chcesz? Więc bądź dobrym chłopcem i spróbuj zmieścić jeszcze jednego, hm?

Connor pocałował klatkę piersiową Hanka i zacisnął pięść na jego penisie, obciągając mu szybciej na znak, że się zgadza. Trzeci palec nie był przyjemny, ale też nie bolał, bo Hank naprawdę postarał się, aby Connor nie czuł żadnego bólu. 

W końcu jednak Connor nie mógł już dłużej wytrzymać. 

— We mnie — powiedział, pocierając policzek o pierś Hanka. — Proszę, Hank, we mnie — dodał głośniej, unosząc głowę i spoglądając na porucznika. Zanim jednak Hank mógł się odezwać, Connor wspiął się na kolana.

— Hej, hej, Con — burknął Hank, wyginając rękę tak, aby nie wyrwać gwałtownie swoich palców. Powoli wyciągnął je, kiedy Connor na chwilę się zatrzymał. — Nigdzie nie uciekam — dodał, gładząc androida po kolanie.

— Chcę być na górze — oświadczył Connor, unosząc brodę.

Hank wyszczerzył się i założył ręce za głowę.

— Droga wolna — oznajmił, unosząc biodra, aby Connor mógł ściągnąć jego spodnie, co też zrobił. Zsunął je na tyle, aby Hank mógł je dalej sam skopać. 

Connor klęknął nad nim okrakiem i przyjrzał się Hankowi z góry. Wyglądał jak wszystko, co Connor chciałby mieć w swoim życiu.

— Hank — wyszeptał, podchodząc na kolanach tak, aby usadowić się dokładnie nad jego erekcją. 

— Hej, Con — odpowiedział porucznik, wysuwając rękę i głaszcząc go po policzku. — Nadal wszystko okej?

Connor pokiwał głową i usiadł na biodrach Hanka, na jego penisie. Zadrżał, czując go na swoich wargach. Nie mógł się już doczekać, kiedy w końcu, _w końcu_ Hank będzie w nim. Uniósł się znowu, chwycił erekcję Hanka w rękę i kiedy tym razem na niego siadał, robił to powoli, aby Hank mógł w niego wejść. 

Patrzył na porucznika spod zmrużonych powiek, więc doskonale widział, jak Hank odsunął drugą rękę zza swojej głowy i trzymał obie w gotowości przy ciele Connora. Jego cały tors unosił się trochę nad materacem, więc Hank musiał używać mięśni brzucha, aby być w tej pozycji – ten pokaz siły tylko sprawił, że Connor zapragnął go bardziej.

Kiedy w końcu, _nareszcie_ Hank był cały w nim, Connor zatrzymał się i skupił na uczuciu wypełnienia. Zagryzł wargę i zaczął powoli bujać się w przód i w tył, nie chcąc na razie rozstawać się z żadnym kawałkiem Hanka, nawet na chwilę. Jednak cały czas przyspieszał, gubiąc rytm i budując go na nowo, aż Hank złapał go za biodra i zachęcił, aby poruszał się z większą siłą. Dopiero dzięki temu Connor zaczął unosić się i opadać na jego erekcji, pieprząc się na niej tak, jak chciał. 

— Wyglądasz wspaniale, Con — powiedział Hank, przesuwając ręce na uda androida, jedną zostawiając na jego kolanie, a drugą cofając w górę, zatrzymując ją na łechtaczce Connora. — Wspaniale — powtórzył, a jego wzrok błądził po całym ciele Connora.

Android wyprężył się dumnie, pokazując się Hankowi w całej okazałości. Oparł się rękoma o jego brzuch, ale niedługo potem zmarszczył brwi i odchylił się do tyłu – tak. Tak było lepiej. Zatrzymując się na chwilę, wstał z klęczek, aby kucnąć nad Hankiem. Usadowił się na nim ponownie i odchylił do tyłu, a Hank od razu zgiął kolana, dzięki czemu Connor mógł się o nie oprzeć.

Tym razem wszystko było idealnie. Ujeżdżał erekcję Hanka, czuł jego palce na swojej łechtaczce, mógł doskonale widzieć twarz porucznika… Idealnie. Nie mógł sobie wymarzyć lepszego pierwszego razu; poprzeczka została postawiona naprawdę wysoko. Kiedy dochodził, wykrzyczał imię Hanka, napierając na niego mocniej, a po chwili przytulając go, bo porucznik podniósł się do siadu, aby go objąć.

— Connor, Connor — powtarzał Hank, unosząc go na sobie, pieprząc androida dalej. — Mogę w tobie dojść, Connor, mogę?

— Tak, Hank — mruknął Connor, wplątując palce w jego włosy. — Oczywiście, tak, tak!

Hank warknął i po paru ruchach znieruchomiał, trzymając Connora tuż przy sobie. Connor pocałował go, wpychając mu język niemal do gardła, chłonąc ciche warknięcia i jęki. 

Po wszystkim porucznik opadł do tyłu, ciągnąc za sobą Connora, który nie opierał się, tylko z zadowoleniem położył znowu głowę na jego klatce piersiowej. Hank głaskał go po plecach, ale coraz wolniej, więc Connor stwierdził, że musi się odezwać teraz, zanim Hank zaśnie.

— Hank — zaczął, unosząc się tak, aby patrzeć na porucznika. Mężczyzna miał zamknięte oczy, ale mruknął na znak, że jeszcze nie śpi. — To nie była dla mnie jednonocna przygoda.

Te słowa sprawiły, że Hank otworzył oczy, zamrugał i skupił swój wzrok na androidzie. Zatrzymał dłoń na dole pleców Connora.

— Dla mnie też nie — odpowiedział. — I jeśli nie miałbyś nic przeciwko… jeśli chciałbyś… to z chęcią zabrałbym cię na randkę. 

Connor posłał mu szeroki uśmiech i pochylił się, aby go pocałować.

— Nie mam nic przeciwko i chcę — powiedział, przytulając się do Hanka. — Możemy porozmawiać o tym jutro, kiedy się wyśpisz.

Hank klepnął go w pośladek, ale nic nie powiedział. Wytarli się w narzutę, odrzucili ją i weszli razem pod kołdrę. Connor wyłączył większość swoich procesorów, aby imitować sen, a Hank po prostu zasnął, nadal trzymając androida w ramionach.

Connor miał w końcu własne doświadczenia, którymi mógł podzielić się z Simonem, i nie mógł się doczekać zdobywania nowych.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry not sorry for being horny I guess
> 
> twitter: [kasssumi](https://twitter.com/kasssumi)  
> tumblr: [janekburza](https://janekburza.tumblr.com)


End file.
